U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,253 to Bourat et al. relates to polyoxetanes comprising a plurality of repeating units wherein the chain oxygen atoms of each recurring unit is attached to a chain methylene group of an adjacent recurring unit with, in addition, cross-linking via the other free valencies when the polymer contains repeating units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,397 to Falk et al. relates to tris-perfluoroalkyl terminated neopentyl alcohols of the formula (Rf-En-X—CH2)3CCH2OH prepared from halogenated neopentyl alcohols and thiols of the formula Rf-En-SH, amines of the formula Rf-En-NH—R, alcohols of the formula Rf-En—OH, and perfluoro-acids or amides. The alcohols react with isocyanates to prepare urethanes; with acids or derivatives to prepare esters or carbonates; with epoxides to form ethers. Further, they may be converted to halide intermediates. The products all contain the residue of at least one Rf-neopentyl alcohol containing three perfluoroalkyl hetero groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,951 to Hargis et al. relates to coating compositions which use a polyoxetane polymer having —CH2—O—CH2—Rf side chains where Rf is a highly fluorinated alkyl or polyether. The coating compositions use polyisocyanates to create isocyanate terminated polymers from the poly(oxetane) and from various polyols from alkylene oxides or polyester polyols. These can be reacted together to form block copolymer structures or can be linked together when the coating is crosslinked. A preferred method is to use blocked isocyanate groups. Another preferred embodiment is to use the composition as an abrasion resistant coating for glass run channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,977 to Malik et al. relates to fluorinated polymers and prepolymers derived from mono-substituted oxetane monomers having fluorinated alkoxymethylene side-chains and the method of making these compositions. The mono-substituted fluorinated oxetane monomers having fluorinated alkoxymethylene side-chains are prepared in high yield by the reaction of a fluorinated alkoxide with either 3-halomethyl-3-methyloxetane premonomers. It also relates to copolymers of oxetane and tetrahydrofuran.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,574 to Fishback et al. relates to a polyol composition comprising: (A) a polytetramethylene ether glycol, and (2) a difunctional active hydrogen compound-initiated polyoxyalkylene polyether polyol having a degree of unsaturation of not greater than 0.04 milliequivalents per gram of said polyether polyol.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,451 to Fishback et al. relates to a polyol composition comprising: (A) a polytetramethylene ether glycol, and (2) a difunctional active hydrogen compound-initiated polyoxyalkylene polyether polyol having a degree of unsaturation of not greater than 0.04 milliequivalents per gram of said polyether polyol.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,517 to Koike et al. relates to the polymerization of hexafluoropropene oxide (HFPO) in a polymerization initiator solution of the formula: CsCF2—Rf—CF2OCs wheriein Rf is a perfluoroalkylene group which may have an ether bond in an aprotic polar solvent provided that the initiator solution is first treated by adding a perfluoroolefin thereto at a sufficient temperature for the removal of protonic substances, cesium fluoride and hydrogen fluoride. This simple treatment restrains chain transfer reaction, and the process is successful in producing a difunctional HFPO polymer having a high degree of polymerization while suppressing formation of a monofunctional HFPO polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,866 to Clark relates to a curable fluorine-containing coating composition comprising: (i) an amino resin; (ii) an addition fluoropolymer comprising a copolymer of a fluorinated monomer having a fluorocarbon group of at least 3 carbons, and a non-fluorinated monomer having a crosslinking group capable of reacting with said amino resin at elevated temperatures; and (iii) a hardening agent capable of crosslinking with said amino resin at elevated temperatures.
Heretofore, non-polymeric molecules containing fluorinated and polar groups were used as wetting, or flow, or leveling agents; however, many of these materials have been shown to bioaccumulate thereby greatly limiting their utility.